The present invention generally relates to electrical wiring systems for buildings of all types including but not limited to residential, commercial, industrial, etc., particularly to modular electrical wiring systems, and specifically to modular electrical wiring systems allowing substantial prewiring before the installation of the wall on the framing members and allowing ease of installation of the electrical devices after installation of the wall.
In the typical installation of electrical service in buildings, hand-wiring of the electrical devices by a skilled electrician is often performed after the installation of the wall on the framing members. This is typically performed through a small access hole through the wall of a size corresponding to the junction box, and especially for outlets requires the electrician to kneel during installation. Thus, a need has been long recognized to allow as much prewiring as possible before the installation of the walls and to remove as much hand-wiring as possible especially after the installation of the walls. Although several prior systems have been previously devised, such prior systems have not gained wide acceptance in the field. It is believed that some of the reasons that acceptance has not been forthcoming include the costs of such systems in comparison to conventional systems, with the costs being increased because of the large number of different components requiring extensive assembly, the ease at which misconnection of wiring can occur (including the comfort of electricians to continue with existing systems while not having to learn new standards for different systems), the unconventional appearance and shapes of the new systems, and like factors.